Special
by Lady Dudley
Summary: Jackie goes out for coffee with her sister-in-law.


**A/N: I was going to add this to my "Snapshots" collection but it turned out a little bit longer than I was intending. This is based off a scene in _The Cosby Show_ that just made me laugh. Meg (Megan) is a character that I have been wanting to introduce into a story for a while now: basically she's Michael's little sister and I see her as Lisa McCune, an Aussie actress for those who may not know (I also want to use his older brother, David, that I invented who I see as Nathan Fillion for something, but that's whole other issue :P Ideas would be welcome!). Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**_Special_  
><strong>

Jackie glanced at her watch before looking around the room in the hopes of catching sight of her sister-in-law.

Meg was nowhere in sight but she did catch the admiring glance of one of the men seated up near the counter. Stifling a smile she turned her attention back to the door and smiled when she caught sight of Meg.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," Meg apologised taking a seat after they had exchanged greetings.

"Don't worry about it," Jackie assured her, "although I was starting to worry about some of the men around here," she added with a mischievous grin.

Meg giggled, "Anyone in particular?"

Jackie gave a slight nod in the direction of the counter, "The one over there."

"Which one?" Meg asked innocently after glancing over.

"You mean there are _two_ of them now?" Jackie demanded, turning around to have a look.

The two men sitting at the bar smiled, Jackie turned away quickly.

"Next time we meet up for a coffee, _I'm_ choosing the place," Jackie commented.

"It's not my fault," Meg replied, "this never happens to me when I'm on my own, it must be because I'm out with my beautiful sister-in-law," she added with a wicked grin.

"Now I know you want something," Jackie teased with a smile.

"I don't want anything," Meg replied with mock offense, "I just wanted to spend some time with you – without the boys," she added referring to her husband and Michael.

Jackie laughed, "Well, it is nice to have some 'girl time,'" she agreed.

"Definitely."

Their conversation was interrupted briefly by the waitress who informed them that the two men at the bar were wondering whether they could buy them a drink. Jackie and Meg shared a brief grin before asking her to tell them they couldn't accept.

They had barely resumed their conversation when the two men in question appeared by their table. "Since we couldn't interest you in a drink, how about we buy you lunch?" asked one.

Meg and Jackie shared an amused glance, "I'm sorry but we don't eat or drink with gentlemen we don't know," Meg informed them.

"Well, I'm Will and this is Bruce," said the second, pointing to himself and the man who had spoken first, "and if you give us your names then we'll all know each other."

Meg and Jackie shared another look, "Well, names aren't important anyway," Will continued after a moment of silence.

"Let me guess, you two are models right?" Bruce asked after another lull in the conversation.

"Right," Jackie agreed, hiding a grin.

"I knew it; didn't I tell you they were models?" Will said to Bruce, smiling at Meg and Jackie.

"See when I first saw you from over there I knew you were special," Bruce said, addressing Jackie.

"And that's what you do? You go around buying drinks special women?" Jackie asked.

"Yes, but there aren't that many special women out there," Bruce replied smoothly.

"Thank you," Jackie said with a smile, "you know what?" she continued, with a mischievous twinkle.

"What darling?"

"My husband thinks I'm special too and so do my five children," Jackie told him sweetly.

"Five…?" Bruce asked, faltering.

"Five children," Jackie confirmed.

"That's all I need to hear," Bruce said to Will.

"If the two of you want to sit down and have lunch with two women you have no chance with you're welcome to stay," Meg told them, trying to fight her amusement.

Bruce and Will glanced at each other, "Have a nice lunch," Will told them as the two left, opting for a dignified exit.

Meg and Jackie shared a quiet snicker as they watched them return to the bar.


End file.
